


Air

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [2]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disco can sense love in the air</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air

**Author's Note:**

> I purposefully left it vague as to who Alex's girlfriend is. It's either Anne or Katja.

Disco gave a little snort and raised his head, smelling the distinct scent of love wafting into the room on the draft of air caused by the door opening. It had the warm, sugary scent of romantic love, so he knew that he could stay. He did sit up and scramble out from under the keyboard, though, knowing just where this couple would sit.

“Oh, hey there, Disco,” said the dark human, petting his head and rubbing his floppy ears. Disco closed his eyes in bliss, then rolled over for a belly rub. The girl happily complied, scratching his belly and sending his back leg kicking. She giggled.

Disco’s tongue lolled out of his mouth and he wiggled to get back to his feet, then shook himself off. This couple had been his greatest achievement, as evidenced by the pure happiness in the air. He watched as the human boy sat down at the keyboard and his girlfriend sat beside him, and then the little dog returned to his spot under the keyboard to listen to the music that the couple made. They seemed to like it when he tried to sing along with the girl, if their laughter was anything to go by.

Disco had once followed the human boy home, keeping close to him to avoid kicking feet or broken glass. That had been long ago, when the scent of him had been the burnt sugar smell of unrequited love. He had also smelled of sour jealousy that day. He had sat outside while the boy had gone inside, and then a new scent had entered onto the scene. It had been the sugary smell with which he was now most familiar. 

Later, a curious Disco had followed the girl to her own home to seek out the other person who she had made this smell with. Watching a relationship that he had not caused did not please Disco as much, but the smell was still divine. The other girl who smelled of sugar had even petted him, though her sugary scent was masked by some kind of perfume.

The thought of perfume seemed to call that scent. Disco left the music room, slipping out of the door that had been left open, and followed the blonde human who smelled of both perfume and sugar. Quite often, she also smelled of syrup, which meant that Disco had to leave. She always disappeared into a closet with the boy who also smelled of syrup. But today, she was humming as Disco followed her sugary scent.

Just as he’d expected, the blonde girl met up with the brown-haired French boy. The scent quickly turned to syrup, causing Disco to sneeze.

“Shoo, silly puppy,” said the girl, giggling. She pulled the boy by the fabric that he wore around his neck, and they disappeared into the smelly human room.

Fortunately, a better scent appeared later on in the day. To Disco’s surprise, it was coming from the red-haired girl. He followed her, but couldn’t go any further than the road after she got into a noisy and smelly human vehicle.

For weeks, Disco followed the red-haired human when she left Star Academy, but she always got into the vehicle. The smelly fumes from the vehicle effectively masked the sugary scent.

And then finally, one day, the girl stopped outside the school and the sugary scent increased. It almost began to smell like roses.

“You’re here,” said the girl, grinning in a way that her best friend often did.

“I thought I’d surprise you,” said the dark girl who appeared. “Surprise.” She grinned. Disco wagged his tail and barked happily as he jumped towards the humans as they embraced. Here was the other sugary scent! The mystery was solved!

“Did you bring Starshine?” asked the redhead. Disco sniffed the air, and he could smell horses closeby.

“Yes,” said her girlfriend. She looked down at the girl. “Who’s this little guy?”

“He’s just this dog who runs around the school a lot,” said the redhead with a shrug. Disco barked again, mildly offended. He was far more than just that. If it weren’t for him, half of the people at the school wouldn’t smell like sugar.

But then again, maybe only a dog’s nose could sense the subtle scents of love in the air. Some humans could be so silly.


End file.
